Out On The Streets
by ccootttt
Summary: Songfic. Out On The Streets by Blondie. Daphne's having a hard coming to terms with the fact that she'd changed the one she loves for the worst.


_Author's Note: Okay, so this is just a Shaphne song fic, although it is a rather sad story xD_

_I am a Fraphne fan, but these two are quite a cute couple so yeah :)_

_Told from Daphne's point of view :)_

_The song is Out In The Streets by Blondie (I prefer the 70s version to the 90s one ;D)_

**He don't hang around with the gang no more.  
>He don't do the wild things that he did before.<strong>

Shaggy and I have been together for a while now. We have our own house, a nice one on the edge of town; well, I suppose it's more of a mansion. I still work with Mystery Inc. but Shaggy quit a few years ago, said that it was all too much for him, I can't blame him really, he always did get himself into the strangest situations.

**He used to act bad.  
>Used to, but he quit it.<br>It makes me so sad,**

**'cause I know that he did it for me**

He used to be so crazy, so uncaring and free. That what I loved about him, his attitude, he brought out the best in me. Turns out I brought out the worst in him. He changed for my family, for my friends, but mostly for me.

**and I can see **

**his heart, his heart is out  
>in the street.<strong>

He doesn't really belong with me, we're kidding ourselves here, but he's scared of leaving and hurting me; he's always been sweet like that.

**He don't comb his hair like he did before.  
>He don't wear those dirty old black boots no more.<strong>

He dresses differently now. No more baggy trousers or shirts, only suits and ties, shoes and briefcases. Imagine what people would think if he dressed like he used to.

I've sorted out his hair too, it's much shorter now. I always did love his hair, how unkempt it always was, despite his attempts to tame it; but I just couldn't have people thinking badly of us.

**But he's not the same.  
>There's something 'bout his kisses...<br>that tells me he's changed.  
>I know there's something missing inside.<strong>

I never meant to change his personality, only his appearance, but it looks like I did that too. I don't like it. I remember when we were younger, we were so full of energy, every kiss brought fireworks, but now...well there just isn't anything there.

**Something died.**

It's a shame really, we had something special. Its just disappeared now.

**His heart, his heart is out in the streets.**

Like I said, we don't really belong together. At first that's why we clicked. There was never a dull moment with us. We were so different.

**He grew up on the sidewalk,  
>streetlights shining above.<br>He grew up with no one to love.**

He told me storied about himself, and his other friends, not me or the gang, but the people he met on the streets. He wasn't fortunate like me, not a spoiled little kid that got everything they ever wanted, he worked for what he wanted. His parents scarped every penny, barely had time for their little boy through working so much, he was lonely as a child. Then again so was I, my parents were working all the time too.

**He grew up on the sidewalk, he grew up running free.  
>He grew up and then he met me.<strong>

He was amazing. I loved to listen to him talk, he was so interesting. He lived like this until I moved to town, that's when all the gang met. It's really my fault that he's so dull now. I changed him and made him what he is today, turned him into something that society would be happy with.

**He don't hang around with the gang no more.  
>Gee, he doesn't smile like he did before.<strong>

So he left the gang. It's been a long time now, he barely even speaks to the others anymore. It kills me, just a few years back we were all so close, now they're practically strangers to him. That made things worse, after this we really had nothing to talk about, he didn't want to hear about what the gang was up to, and I didn't care much for small talk about the weather. Thinking about it, we're practically strangers ourselves, just a small, hollow smile in the hall when we pass.

**I wish I didn't care.  
>I wish I'd never met him.<strong>

God I hate this, I love him so much, well, the old him. I can't stand to live like this, I's rather have never met him than see him like this. It's probably hurting me more than it is him, having to watch him fake a smile each time he sees me and plant a light kiss on my cheek.

**They're waiting out there, so I got to set him free.  
>(Send him back)<br>He's gotta be...  
>(out in the street)<br>His heart, his heart is out in the street.**

So I told him. It kills me inside but I know I have to let him go, before I corrupt him anymore. His friends are waiting outside, his old friends, the ones he told me about; 'hippies' as my Father would call them.

There's a girl with them, her names Katie. I remember Shaggy telling me about her all those years ago, how he used to have a crush on her. She is beautiful, not in the same polished way as myself, but she has that raw, natural beauty that every girl wishes she could have.

**He don't hang around with the gang no more.  
>(He's out in the street)<strong>

"Daphne." I heard a small voice call from the door. "I-I'm going now."

**He don't hang around with the gang no more.  
>He don't hang around with the gang no more.<br>**

I could hear the nerves in his voice. "I'll miss you." I reply in a small voice.

**(He's out in the street)  
>He don't hang around with the gang no more.<br>**

Turning to face him, I could see the tears in his eyes, God he hated hurting people. "I-I don't have to go if you don't want." He murmured, pulling me close to his chest. He was dressed in baggy clothes again, carrying a rucksack on his back.

**He don't hang around with the gang no more.  
>(He's out in the street)<strong>

Wrapping my arms around his neck I could feel all the emotions bubbling up again. But I had to stay strong, I had to pull away and wrap hem around myself, so tight that it's almost painful or all of these wild emotions would come gushing out and make this mess an even bigger one. I wasn't about to let that happen. He deserved better. "N-No. You belong out there, w-with them." I say, nodding my head in the direction of the door.**  
><strong>

**He don't hang around with the gang no more.  
>He don't hang around with the gang no more.<br>**

I didn't hear what else he said, it was all a blur really; I tend to tune out when I know things are going to hurt. He hugged me once more and walked away, out of the door, out of my life. I doubt I'll see him again, he always wanted to travel and now he's free, I have a feeling he will.

**(He's out in the street)  
>He don't hang around with the gang no more.<strong>


End file.
